Dark Awakenings
by Txdestroyer17
Summary: The typical naruto gets rejected after bringing back sasuke and becomes a darker version of himself.
1. Eye opening truth

Konoha, village hidden in the leaves a place known for hosting some of the most powerful shinobi known to man. A place which prides itself on unity and teamwork. many people have come to call this place home, some more than others are ready to throw away their lives for this village. One person in particular would be a 12 year old blonde haired shinobi dressed in a bright orange jumpsuit. His name was naruto uzumaki pariah of the leaf village or to others the fox brat. currently naruto was thinking of getting out of the hospital bed that he laid in for what seemed like eternity. It was about a month since the battle at the valley of the end where naruto defeated uchiha sasuke and brought him back to konoha. He cringed as the thought of the events that unfolded back then. The blonde had thought he would be rewarded for all his efforts but so far he just got scorned by even more people. His own teammate Sakura Haruno the love of his dreams turned on him for bringing back a bloodied sasuke uchiha on his shoulders.

{Flashback begins}

As he slowly made his way to the gates of konoha naruto could see a crowd of people waiting to see if their precious uchiha was coming home. Upon arriving at the entrance of the village naruto was greeted by tsunade, jiraiya and some of his friends from the rookie 12 along with some of the villagers. At the sight of a beaten uchiha members of the crowd wanted to strike Naruto down in his current state but thought twice when jiraiya made it clear that if anyone tried to cause Naruto any harm they would be signing up for a death wish right there and then. On their way to the hospital Naruto told everyone what had transpired at the valley. From what was said everyone of the shinobi present had allot of respect for Naruto's accomplishment. Just as they were about to arrive at the hospital Naruto collapsed from exhaustion and was carried the rest of the way by tsunade while she signaled some anbu to take sasuke and keep watch over him so he doesn't try to escape again.

[time skip 3 weeks later]  
Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see a he was in the hospital getting his wounds treated, he looked through the window at the night sky before a familiar voice startled him out of his daydream.

"How you holding up gaki?" naruto spun as quickly as his body would allow him to see his white haired perverted sensei jiraiya looking at him with a worried expression.

"I'm ok" naruto said before putting on his signature fox grin.

"Tsunade said you would be in here for a couple more days before your released" said jiraiya

"its cool, my body doesnt feel like moving much anyway" naruto replied getting a chuckle from jiraiya

"Just to let you know naruto as soon as your out of the hospital im taking you on a four year training trip outside of the village" as jiraiya said this the blondes face seemed to light up in joy.

"why dont we leave now pervy-sage?" a tick mark appeared on jiraiya's forehead as naruto said that "dont call me that gaki, and weren't you the one who just said he doesn't feel like moving?"

"oh come on pervy-sage you know these injuries wont stop me from training" with that jiraiya let out a laugh to see naruto was still hyperactive as ever. "Just wait until your released then go pack your things and we can go for now stay here and relax, i have some business to take care of" jiraiya said hopping through the window with a lecherous grin on his face.  
Naruto shook his head while muttering about perverted sennins going to hotsprings. He then went back to sleep till morning came. The sound of his door opening alerted him and instantly woke him from his slumber only to see the rookies and the sand siblings coming into the room.

"Hey guys how's it going?" naruto all but shouted seeing his friends were ok.  
Shikamaru was the one to respond " plenty of injuries but they weren't too troublesome that we couldn't come visit you man" .

"Yeah man you had us worried with the amount of blood coming out of you" said choji recieving nods from the other rookies.

Gaara then decided to speak "you seem to be in good spirits uzumaki naruto" to this naruto tilted his head to see gaara and his siblings in the back of the crowd.

"Gaara what are you doing here?" although surprised he was still happy to see the friend he saved from darkness.

"We came to assist you on your retrieval mission, had we not show up when we did the outcome of the mission might have been different."

Naruto on his part just grinned before he gave a big thank you to the siblings.  
Everything was going well until the door burst open reveling an beyond pissed off looking Sakura glaring daggers at Naruto.

"Sakura-chan i brought back sasuke-teme i kept my promise now things can go back to how they we…"  
was all Naruto could say before recieving a slap to this face.

" You asshole!" she screamed as she slapped him again the shock on everyones face was unbelievable " I ask you to do one thing Naruto ONE THING! instead you bring back a fucking half dead sasuke-kun expecting me to be happy. Naruto-baka I HATE YOU! Your a pathetic looser who couldn't stand seeing sasuke being loved so you did this to him. You will never be as good a ninja as him so why don't you go DIE!" sakura spat with enough venom to bring down Gamabunta.

She stormed out the room before anyone could react to the situation. Everyone starred at naruto so see his reaction only to find out there was none. His eyes once radiant and full of life just became dead, the sparkling blue color of his vanished to become a dull shade of grayish-blue. He hung his head low to the point where his golden locks covered his face. The rest of the rookies and sand siblings became infuriated by the actions of the pink haired konoichi. After a bit of comforting words from his friends everyone left naruto to his thoughts which weren't very bright ones.

"Why did i even expect anything different" was all the blonde said to himself as he wondered how long it would take to leave the village. Yes Naruto had built some friends and comrades but the hate of the place had finally gotten to him not to mention sakura just tore into him, he had to leave if not he just might lose it and kill someone.  
Naruto lifted up his head to reveal fiery crimson eyes with slits in the center, releasing enough killing intent to alert some of the people in the hospital.

"I vow to become so strong no one will look down on me ever again if if they try" Naruto said before sending a chakra infused fist at the wall punching a hole straight through it. It was now that he realized no matter how hard he tried, no matter how much lives he saves, no matter how much blood he spills he will always be hated. Naruto let out a small growl as he thought about this.

"THEY WANT A DEMON THAT BADLY THEY'LL GET ONE!" 


	2. Departure: A change of scenery

It was finally time for Naruto and Jiraiya to take their leave, Jiraiya had been waiting for Naruto to arrive at the gate so they could depart.

"Where the heck is that gaki?" questioned jiraiya wondering what could possibly stop naruto from getting here quickly?

"yo, pervy sage" jiraiya had an annoyed look on his face as he watched his pupil jump down from a near by building.

"I keep telling you dont call me that!" shouted an irritated Toad sage, "I will only call you by what your known for, and that would be being a pervert" naruto stated calmly. Which seemed to catch Jiraiya by surprise seeing naruto not jumping up and down about his training but instead looking calm and composed.

Jiraiya shrugged it off and continued "Why did you come so late i thought you would be thrilled to go on the trip?" to which naruto simply stated "I was telling my friends goodbye since i wont get to see them for a while" he stated honestly.

"Alright then if your done then we can head out now" as jiraiya motioned for naruto to follow kakashi popped out of nowhere via shunshin, causing questioning faces to appear on both naruto and jiraiyas faces.

"Naruto" kakashi said calling the knucklehead ninja of team seven.

"What is it kakashi-sensei?" asked an irritated naruto seeing as he didnt feel like talking to anyone on his team at the moment.

"I only came to see you off for your training trip and let you know tsunade has decided to promote you to chuunin for your reward, also since your chuunin now you get a special bonus 200k ryu to buy new equipment."

Naruto on his part gave a small nod and thank you to the one eyed man.

"Oh by the way have you heard from sakura lately i havent seen here around at all lately?" at this question a scrowl krept on to Narutos face the likes of which was never seen by his senseis before.

"Shes' probably fondling herself thinking about the traitorous uchiha, so i couldnt give a rats ass as to where she is." At this both men looked shocked beyong belief 'this was naruto?' they thought trying to figure out if this was the same blonde-baka they knew. As a ninja you are to expect the unexpected but this was beyond kakashi or jiraiya. Naruto started walking out the gate before calling to Jiraiya asking if he was just gonna stand there all day or if he's gonna leave.

Jiraiya had bid kakashi farewell before leaving kakashi to figure out what kind of genjutsu he was in to hear naruto talk about sakura like that.

[Flashback ends] Present time

This is where naruto transformation into a real shinobi began. Currently about 80 miles away from konoha since the duo travelled on top of one of jiraiya's frog summons to gain lost time. While travelling there was silence was of the way to the town they were headed towards. Jiraiya had fell quiet trying to figure out what the pinkette could have done to Naruto to possibly cause him to act this way. Since it was already nightfall when they arrived the two decided it would be best to just find an inn to stay at until morning. for once both of them were tired and decided to call it a night as soon as they got to there rooms.

[The next day]

It was already 9:00am when Naruto started to wake up looking around the room he didnt see Jiraiya anywhere. He got out of bed and headed for the bathroom section of the room to take a quick shower. After the show naruto noticed something weird when he was searching for his ninja gear, or any of his clothes for that matter. While searching for something to wear he managed to find some regular clothes to wear being a short pair of black pants, an orange t-shirt with nothing on it and the new shinobi sandals jiraiya had gotten for him before he left konoha with a note attached to it. He picked up the note and read it

It says 'Dear Naruto,  
I went out to meet one of my contacts that were in this town for a while, as you noticed most of your clothes and gear is gone. I was the one to throw those out seeing as most of them were torn up or smelled funny, so i left an extra 200k ryu for you to go buy some new clothes and shinobi gear. oh and get rid of that backpack of your and buy some sealing scrolls to keep your stuff in its more convenient. signed the legendary jiraiya.

Reading the last part Naruto could only sweat drop at his master's ego. For naruto he felt somewhat excited to go shopping since he couldn't really do that in konoha without being overpriced by the shop owner or just simply chased out of the store. With that Naruto got all his money and headed out to go shopping. While walking down towards the shopping district of the town naruto couldnt help but notice he wasn't recieving any hate filled glares, or venomous words from the people around him. Infact some people actually just smiled at him what really got to naruto was the fact that some of the girls that looked around his age were actually giving him the look Jiraiya gave to beautiful women. But for now he kept his mind focused on getting his new apparel from the nearest shinobi mega store which sold everything from shinobi clothing to gear and weaponry. As he walked into the store he could not help but be amazed by the amount of stuff their was in the store. Naruto began walking around to see if anything would interest him. He found some jet black anbu pants which were on a discount, he immediately bought 10 pairs before returning to exploring the shop to find the top he would wear. Taking into consideration that everyone kept annoying him about orange Naruto decided to get something different. He found a dark crimson shirt which actually had the uzumaki symbol in the center of it in white, he got the same amount of shirts as he did pants before deciding looking around more. not knowing what else to get he found somewhere to change into his new apparel and bought some sealing scrolls like jiraiya said for the rest. before walking out naruto restocked on ninja supplies such as kunai, explosive tags, shuriken etc. But then naruto's attention was captured by a black trench coat with hood and a face maske like kakashi's attached to it. Naruto shot foward to the coat as if it waws calling out to him. not wasting any time calling one of the assistants at the store to get him one of those coat immediately. as soon as Naruto got the coat he put it on feeling pretty much complete with it on.

People around the store watched as naruto kept shopping around wondering where in the hell the the kid get the money for all the stuff he bought. even after shopping naruto was still left with a surprising 150k ryu to spend he decided that some food was needed at this point in time. As naruto walked out of the store he noticed he wasnt wearing his hitae-ate and took it out on the spot but instead of tying to around his forehead he rapped it around his belt and let it hang a bit before going to the nearest ramen stand. he bout his regular 10 bowls of miso ramen before heading of towards the inn to meet back up with jiraiya. and ask him a couple questions about the looks he recieved today athough he was having some second thoughts when comes to asking jiraiya about this stuff. 


	3. Night of Encounters and Experiences

As naruto walked down the streets looking around the town. It was starting to become dark as nightime lights lit up the town, regular vendors were closed but places like the casinos, bars and other places of the nightlife began to flourish as more and more drunks and partiers began popping out of no where. what Naruto didnt know was tonight was a special night for the towns people and the whole place would be partying like the world was ending.  
Soon after Naruto got to the inn he tried finding Jiraiya who shoud have been there by now. Naruto walked around the medium sized room to find another note on top of the small dinning table in the center of them room. With an annoyed look Naruto had already guessed what the note meant but opened it and read it anyway.

Dear Naruto;  
"Hey gaki apparently tsunade has found out about what sakura did to you seeing as she and kakashi did some digging around, i just wanna say im sorry for what happened gaki. That aside i wanted to tell you that tonight is the special day to commemorate one of this towns heroes so i went out to errmm well you can guess, as for yourself i suggest you come out and enjoy yourself too clear your mind of the past events ok."  
Signed The legendary TOADSAGE/NOVELISTJiraiya!

Naruto could only sweatdrop at seeing that Jiraiya's ego has gotten bigger since this morning. "UHH That damn pervert just made an excuse to go back out and get drunk… but clearing my mind does sound like a good idea." With that Naruto readjusted his hitae-ate around his belt and proceeded for the door.

[10 minutes later in the town center]

Here he was walking around with some 'special drink' he got from a weird man claiming to have the best drinks to wash away your misery, it sounded strange to him but he got the drink anyway 'just a taste couldnt hurt' he thought. Enjoying the music and festivities along with the fact the drink he had made him feel 'funny' was as naruto described it one of the best feelings he ever had. (another thing about naruto was that he never really had the chance to go out and party in konoha since his companion made the crowd want to play pin the shuriken on the Naruto).

Coming to a stop Naruto realized he had stopped right in the middle of a huge block party. He was overwhelmed by the amount of festivities going on, so much he nearly missed the lecherous looks he was recieving once more from some of the same girls from earlier. One of them became brave as she walked over to Naruto.

"Hey im Neko" she said getting naruto's attention, to say naruto was dumbfounded by the girls appearance was an understatement. She had a nice curved body and she wore a dark crimson kimono, her lovely brown hair had complemented her sparkling bright brown eyes and the smile she had was angelic.

Naruto to a little while to compose himself as he stared at the beauty before him. Although he felt weird as if the 'feeling' he had from the drink was telling him to talk to her "Hey beautiful im Naruto". 'did i just say that?' naruto thought seeing as that was rather surprising to him. although unlike when he told sakura she's beautiful and get hit for it he ends up getting a cute giggle from the girl.

"Do you wanna dance with me and my friends?" the girl asked having a bit of blush on her face from the previous compliment. "Sure Naruto responded without hesitation" before he knew it he was partying with the girls and really enjoying himself UNTIL… the screams of some of the crowd instantly alerted naruto that something was happening. After a couple seconds the reason or reasons for the the disturbance made themselves clear.

"Bandits" Naruto said in a deadly tone as his shinobi senses kicked. " your girls get to a safe place ill handle these guys" warned Naruto. "But what about you? your only our age how could you handle them?" said neko clearly worried about here new acquaintance.

With a quick flash of his hitae-ate he said "Its ok im a shinobi of the hidden leaf i can take them now get to cover" He said sturnly not wanting the girls to get hurt. With them out of the way Naruto pulled his face mask up and hood over his head as he walked casually towards the havoc bringing bandits looking way more intimidating than before he looked, like an actual shinoby now. "ten bandits….easy"

Hearing this one of the bandits stopped his assaut on the people he was attacking and turned around to see the boy in black coat looking right at him and the rest of them with a cold glare similar to that of minato when he was in battle. The first bandit called the rest of the bandits to his side as he said " well well what do we have here a tough guy who doesnt know when to keep his mouth shut" Naruto looked on at the bandits unfazed as he said "I was really enjoying the festivities until you assholes showed up, your gonna regret killing my vibe". One of the bandits sprang forward at naruto "im gonna kill more than just your vibe brat!" as he ran at naruto he pulled out a dagger going for naruto heart. 'Im gonna show them a demon!' the thought of what naruto had said rang through his mind as his eyes became crimson red with slits in them. With incredible speed Naruto sidestepped his opponent send a roundhouse kick to the back of the mans skull as he ran past naruto, and with that the man fell to the cold hard ground unconcious. "Thats one" Naruto stated simply as the rest of them became somewhat frightened by the display of skill from Naruto.

From the corner of an alleyway Neko and the other girls watched in amazement as naruto took down the bandit with ease. Naruto on his part just continued to stare at the others daring them to come at him. the first bandit reassured the others that Naruto wasnt a threat before one of the other bandits said "Hey boss look around his belt, thats a konoha hitae-ate he's a leaf shinobi." Seeing his men falter and started to cower The first bandit said "He's just one guy if we take him at once he wont have a chance." hearing this Neko and the other girls started to become scarred of what could happen to naruto. Naruto on his part just shrugged " I dont know what kind idiot you are but its clear im gonna take you all down. Stated naruto calmly. " You and what fucking army you son of a bitch?" the boss bandit said mockingly, Naruto smiled under his mask as he raised his head slowly putting up a single handseal and said "This one jackass MULTI-SHADOW CLONE JUTSU" a big cloud of smoke revealed a hundred narutos ready in their stances to attack the bandits. They was only one thing on all the bandits mind right there and then..… RUN. But they didnt get the chance before the narutos sorrounded them and came down with epic variations of his 2k barrage on each Bandit.

After he took the bandits down he had a clone take each of the girls home just to be safe as he took neko himself. When at Neko's house Naruto was about to bid her farewell before she stopped him before he new what had happened neko had pulled him into a passionate kiss in wich he quickly followed her actions and returned the kiss. After she went inside her house Naruto set off towards the inn mumbling about what a night. Meanwhile up in a tree not too far away sat Jiraiya with a hell of a grin on his face seeing excellent writing material and by naruto no less. to say he was proud was an understatement he had tears of joy running down as he watched the seen unfold. He then bolted to the inn before Naruto seeing as the blonde was taking his time. As Naruto got to his room he took of his coat thinking about about his night. "Well tonight was…..eventful" Naruto said as he saw his Sensei surprisingly in bed but decided to say "Pervy-sage stop acting like your asleep i already know you were watching me i could feel your lecherous presence a mile away". at this jiraiya shot upward and asked the question "how did it happen tell me everything" Naruto sighed seeing that Jiraiya wouldnt stop bothering him until he told him everything so he did after that they both went to their rooms to sleep as Jiraiya told naruto that they would leave and start narutos training tommorow. Naruto nodded and went to his room as he slept. Dreaming of the events that transpired and ones to come. 


	4. Training Begins, The new naruto

Naruto starred at himself, a more sadistic looking black and red eyed naruto who returned the same look at naruto before he cracked a menacing grin before saying

"so you finally opened up to the real you, or should i say me. it's about time you stopped forcing your true thoughts and emotions back and decided to let go a little."

Naruto for his part was confused to what his double was talking about or why he called himself Naruto. "Just who are you and what the hell do you want"? asked the real Naruto getting a chuckle from his dark twin "oh me? i'm you or should i say your true feelings, you know the ones you pushed back all these years to put on that stupid grin of yours".

"Oh yeah and what the heck do you want with me? Naruto questioned as he tensed up looking at his dark doubleganger.

"I'm simply here to give you a gift for letting out the emotions you've bottled up so long ". As he said this the dark Naruto faded away.

As soon as he saw this Naruto shouted out "What gift am i suppose to get"? before Naruto could react he saw two red eyes showing nothing but evil starring him in the face before a booming voice said. "You will 'see' everything clearly soon enough". As soon as that what said Naruto awoke from the weird dream he was having to see it was already daybreak. Trying to figure out what his dream meant, he slowly got up out of bed and got ready for the day ahead. As he walked outside he saw Jiraiya with a look of pride on his face from what Naruto had don the night before.

"Give it a rest pervy-sage what happened has past already." Naruto said already irritated of his masters behaviour. Jiraiya for his part defended "oh come one gaki it's not everyday you see your pupil not only showing of his skills but impressing the ladies while doing it". Naruto shook his head and sighed in defeat as he decided to change the subject by asking "Whats for breakfast"? To this Jiraiya replied "im not sure myself, but we can pick something up in town before heading out to go begin training. Naruto simply nodded and gathered his sealing scrolls as they left the inn.

[Timeskip 2 hours after breakfast 10:00am]

In an open field somewhere Naruto was sitting under a tree finishing his breakfast when Jiraiya spoke "Hurry up kid were gonna start our training now". At this Naruto finished his food got up and went over to Jiraiya. "Ok, im ready to begin". Jiraiya was caught of guard normally Naruto would start jumping around asking about learning some new jutsu but instead he just calmly states he's ready. 'you really have changed Naruto your not the same you as you were before leaving konoha'. thought Jiraiya as he watched his student.

"Alright first thing we'll be working on is building your body for the remainder of the year along with learning the things your academy teachers decided to leave out. In the second year you'll be learning Ninjutsu and tactical training. The third year im taking you to train in the art of sage mode and in the fourth year you will be taking on missions to test your newly aquired skills, got it"? asked Jiraiya seeing if his student was listening to which he got one of the most never before heard answers from Naruto "Yes Jiraiya-sensei i understand".

If anything could throw the toad sage for a loop it was Naruto being respectful and patient. Jiraiya pushed past his state of shock as he said "Alright i want you to summon 200 clones and have them read those scrolls over there while the real you begins a spar with me." Naruto nodded as he already new the secret of the shadow clones to collect their memories. So as instructed Naruto summoned the clones and made them start reading all the scrolls that were there.

The real Naruto got ready for his spar by taking a crouched fighting stance before Jiraiya stopped him. "Hold on Naruto there is something i want to do first" Said the sennin as he walked up to Naruto and placed a seal on him. As he did this naruto could feel himself get heavier as he looked at Jiraiya questioningly. "Its a gravity seal which allows me to amplifiy your weight so its tougher for you to move around. Although once you train with these your strength and speed will increase dramatically". 'Its just like when Bushy-brows took of those ankle weights to fight Gaara'. thought Naruto as he remembered his friend. As Jiraiya backed away he signalled Naruto to get ready to fight. Once more Naruto got into his stance this time feeling a sluggish from the amount he now weighed.

"Hajime!" shouted Jiraiya as Naruto charged at him running a bit slower than usual. Jiraiya on his part just smirked at the charging Naruto already knowing the outcome of the battle. Naruto Jumped up in the air while sending a kick straight at Jiraiya's face which the perv caught easily with one hand. Naruto managed to spin himself from the momentum he had built up to send his free foot at Jiraiya once more only for Jiraiya to dodge him releasing his foot in the process. Naruto dropped on his hands flipping himself backwards to gain some distance between him and Jiraiya. Jiraiya for his part was impressed that Naruto saw he was in a bad spot and tried gaining some space. Now back on his feet Naruto had already made a plan to beat Jiraiya if possible. He jumped up in the air about ten feet before flipping in mid air and coing down with a devastating axe kick which Jiraiya had trouble blocking. 'he's using his new weight as an advantage seeing as he'll come down with more force!' thought jiraiya seeing his student using his head. Naruto proceeded with a variety of arial attacks seeing those were the only things to phase Jiraiya as he was just too strong to take on with regular attacks. this continued for the rest of the day each time with Naruto coming closer to landing proper hits on Jiraiya.

[Time skip 7:00pm]  
Jiraiya on his part was satisfied with training for the day, he was proud to see Naruto actually coming up with ideas on how to overcome Jiraiya instead of blindly rushing at him. Now struggling to stand the heavily breathing Naruto scrowled as he was infuriated by the fact that he hadn't make any proper hits. 'Even when i actully try to do things right i still cant hit him!' thought Naruto as he continued in his efforts to stand. His body aching in pain but the thing that hurt him the most at the moment were his eyes. He noticed everytime he got more fustrated or angry his eyes burned more and more. "Naruto give it up were done for today you can dispell the clones and relax". Jiraiya said seeing the normally hyper ninja struggle to stand. Although Naruto seemed to ignore Jiraiyas calling as his anger and frustration were getting the best of him, he continued in his sturggle he felt his eyes burn more and more. Jiraiya called out to Naruto before he lifted his head allowing Jiraiya to see his now shinning crimson red slitted eyes. Just as Jiraiya was about to go to Naruto the boy collapsed. 'He's finally at his limit' thought Jiraiya before going to pick Naruto up he heard the boy whisper a "i dont want to be the dead last dobe anymore" before passing out. Jiraiya face became worried as he picked up Naruto and headed to their next destination with a sleeping Naruto on his back. 'He's been hurting all this time and made it look as if he's not'. thought Jiraiya as he wondered how much Naruto had to endure before he snapped. 


	5. Darkness is my friend

[Three and three quarter years]

Naruto's training was almost complete, he could remember nothing but the most grueling training regime know to shinobi. Sleepless nights followed up with intense training at the crack of dawn. Naruto washed his face as he remembered the inhumane training he recieved from pa at Mount. Myouboku. He then remembered telling the toads along with Jiraiya about his eyes which caused them to give him even more training in order to master his upgraded eyes. When all was said and done Naruto and Jiraiya set of once more so Naruto could start taking on mission from across the Shinobi lands. No longer the short brat everyone knew Naruto stood at an impressive 6'2 with his body being lean and muscular, his once bright trashy blonde hair now grew to his mid back, turning dark blond fading off into black.

Currently perched on a branch clad in his black shinobi attire, hood up and mask on Naruto was preparing for an A rank assassination mission Just outside the land of waves. His target Myoku Kuzeki one of the richest weapon smugglers across the lands selling to bandits and missing-nin alike. As the sun went down and the dim light of the moon illuminated the forest Naruto made his way to the location given for his target. 'My client said there was suppose to be a cave right here' thought Naruto as he just stared at a bunch of trees all around with no sign of a cave. Slowly Naruto closed his eyes channeled some chakra into his eyes and re-opened them to be the blazing red eyes of the kyuubi. Now seeing everthing around him clearly Naruto was able to see some heat signatures of people below him (his eyes now allow him night vision, long distance sight along with picking up heat signatures and the ability of his own version of tsukiyome called ninja art: Shadow realm). By absorbing a little sage chakra Naruto sent a small pulse of the nature energy to the ground detecting any distortions which my be an opening in the earth. About ten feet away to his left Naruto found a hole in an giant oak tree leading straight underground. 'Found it' thought Naruto a he slowly climbed down the hole.

When he got the the bottom Naruto noticed he was now in a cave like entrance heading deep down underground. 'This place had to be built by high level earth style users' thought Naruto as he surpressed his chakra incase sensory type nins were around. Slowly and stealthily he made his way down the pathway, taking out atleast 7 chuunin level nin and disposed of their bodies so as to not alert the people in the cave. Coming to a stop Naruto surveyed the large cavern he had just come across. Naruto couldnt believe what he as seeing in one corner of the cavern some missing nins from Iwa being a number of four were about to rape two barely dressed whimpering young women. As Naruto continued to survey the area he saw His target ordering five more missing nin to carry some new weapons to some storage area a couple miles away. Being wise Naruto hid and let the 5 nin pass since they were all Jounin level 'don't want too much trouble' he thought as he made his descent into the cavern shortly after the nins carrying their cargo passed. Naruto was already livid seeing the disgusting nature of the nins below him.

[Down by the nins womens pov]

'I'm gonna be defiled in a place like this with no one can help me' thought one of the women with a busty body much like tsunade's with red messy hair from being roughed up by the nins and tightly shackled in chains. The other one had been silently crying to herself herself, her long black hair coming down wildly along her back while her bangs covered the eyes of hers as she stared at the ground having similar bust to the first girl but a little more slender and also in chains, when she looked up Naruto saw lavender colored eyes and realized that girl was Hinata Hyuuga.

[Naruto's pov]

Naruto's rage began overflowing as a dark reddish orange color took his already slitted eyes. Naruto entered kyuubi sage mode drawing on both the kyuubi's chakra along with Nature energy and used his own chakra to keep the other two sources of power flowing in harmony. The effect was dark reddish orange eyes with slits and the toads rectangular pupils going through them. As Naruto did this he flashed through handseals before silently whispering "wind style: howling winds". Instantly a blast of wind shot forward from the palms of Naruto's now outstretched hands. The winds which made the howling noise of wolves blew out all torches used to light up the cavern. All people left present in the cavern became alerted immediately and their vision became almost nothing seeing only a little bit in front of them and some other places where natural light bearly managed to shine.

"Someone's here, hey Mitatashi, Kuzuo, Taketa and Asaki leave the hostages alone for a minute and get ready for an attack" but as soon as the short fat old smuggler said this a voice came from behind saying "there is no attack just an assassination." Said Naruto menacingly, as Myoku slowly turned around he only saw a pair of demonic eyes flashing crimson at him. Before anyone made a move Naruto pulled out a kunai and sliced open Kyoku's throat Before some mud projetiles flew at him and he vanished back into darkness.

The remaining shinobi did their best to stay on guard, but the fear of Naruto slicing their throats was unnerving. "Don't be cowering for him, if anyone's a coward here it's our guest hiding in the shadows ", Said the only jounin level ninja there none other than Mitatashi. A dark laugh was heard in the shadows "Demons don't feel fear you miserable excuse of a shinobi I refuse to cower from the likes of you". The men started panicking, demon? How could they be fighting a demon? The more reckless shinobi, Taketa saw Naruto's figure in the dark and quickly flashed through some seals before sending an explosive rock the size of a basket ball at Naruto who caught the rock in his outstreched left hand. The rock exploded in Naruto's hand Creating a cloud of dust and smoke as well. "See the jackass was all bark and no bite" said Asaki. Just when the missing nins thought they were ok a voice came from within the dust. "If you thought that pathetic justu could bring me down you don't deserve the title of shinobi". The group of rogues watched in absolute horror as Naruto stood there unfazed by the attack brushing some dust of his cloak in a bored manner.

One of the other shinobi decided to ask "Just who are you"? "I am the last thing you want to have lurking in the darkness when you cant see." As he said this Naruto walked right infront of the shinobi, hood and mask down the only thing hiding the upper part of his face was his animalistic looking blonde/black hair. Jumping out of shock the four shinobi sprang forward at the Ninja infront of him but before they could attack Naruto lifted his head as the men stared right into his eyes before they all froze. the world around them then faded into nothing. they could no longer even see infront of them. "Whats happening"? asked the Jounin ninja trying to make sense of the situation.

"Whats happening is your now trapped in my domain…Ninja art: Shadow realm". Naruto said as he knew this skirmish was coming to an end. The ninjas looked around frantically trying to find way out "There is no escape your locked in this genjutsu with no kind of escape". The ninja eyes widened in horror as they saw the kyuubi's giant eyes staring into their very souls. The ninjas shuddered in fear as realization fell on them like a ton of bricks. "Were gonna die!" screamed the Kuzuo the youngest of the group. Suddenly the ninjas were covered from head to toe in red chakra that burned away at their flesh. "Enjoy your last moments alive before you meet your scorching ends." Said Naruto as the men burned alive in the genjutsu. On the outside Naruto finally released the genjutsu as soon as he felt the men hearbeats rise at an alarming rate right before just stopping completely. "Hmph and this was suppose to be A ranked mission" said Naruto in a dissapointed tone since the ninjas didn't put up a challenge. Where Hinata and the other female sat they were cowering at the thought of someone worse than the missing nins showing up.

Naruto deactivated his doujutsu and walked over to the girls as he pulled out a scroll, and out of it he got out two other cloaks he had. He then proceeded to bend down while looking away and handing the women the cloaks. "Here" he said as the women slowly accepted the gesture.

Naruto then released the women from their bondage and had clones carry them out of the cavern since they were weak from being beaten by the shinobi in the cavern. Walking out of the cavern, the dimly lit moonlight shined down on Naruto and the women. Naruto turned around around to face the women he saved and said in a none terrifying but still serious tone. "I hope you ladies are okay".

The redhead looked at Naruto with a smile before she said "Thanks for the save i owe you my life". Naruto just bowed and said it was my pleasure. As for Hinata she just stared wide eyed at the shinobi before her. Taking in his appearance, his attire, to his slim but muscular body, long locks reaching down just as far as hers, the whisker marks on his cheeks then it hit her. She stared into the blonde's ocean blue eyes before saying his name in a surprised voice.

"NARUTO-kun"!? 


End file.
